Il était mon unique amour
by Mimial09
Summary: Tout est éphemère, la vie, la guerre... On s'était promis à jamais mais même cette promesse ne fût en vérité que de belles paroles. HGDM / Sad End !


Je poste un tout nouvel OS pour vous : Il était mon unique amour.

C'est mon premier écrit sur Harry Potter bien que je lise depuis longtemps des fics dessus.

J'ai une préférence pour le couple Hermione/Drago, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

* * *

**Il était mon unique amour.**

***

**Pov Hermione :**

J'ai toujours su que je mourrais seule.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je le sais. C'est tout.

Cette hypothèse se confirmait d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était parti rejoindre les anges, alors que la guerre touchait à l'instant à sa fin.

Nous étions justes deux adolescents amoureux, insouciants de la vie nous entourant, deux anciens ennemis s'étant avoué l'un à l'autre, juste deux pauvres enfants trop tôt amenés dans le monde des adultes, de la guerre, de l'horreur.

Je me rejouais cette scène qui avait scellé à tous jamais mon destin dans le petit appartement que l'on s'était acheté ensemble dans le plus grand secret.

Après qu'il soit tué, mon esprit se ferma et mon corps ne répondit plus que par automatisme, me plongeant ainsi dans les méandres de mes pensées pour les moins chaotiques.

Personne ne comprenait, excepté le gardien de notre secret, celui de notre amour, d'ailleurs celui-ci venait souvent me voir, espérant apercevoir une petite amélioration dans mon état.

Il ne pouvait cependant en déceler aucune. Mais après tout, Blaise plus que quiconque pouvait comprendre les raisons de tout cela.

Qui aurait cru qu'un Serpentard plutôt que mes amis Griffondor connaitrait mon secret le mieux gardé ?

Et pourtant seul lui savait. Harry, Ginny… Ils se demandaient tous la raison de cette intense tristesse, de ce désespoir profond qui pouvait se lire dans mes yeux noisette si ternes, autrefois brillants de vie.

L'amour m'avait rendu épanouie, heureuse de vivre. Il était mon souffle d'air dans une vie ou j'étouffais.

Les combats, la guerre, la mort… Ces nombreuses choses auxquelles je faisais face m'avaient rendue prisonnière de mon propre corps.

De ces événements, cet homme à l'apparence d'un ange m'en avait détaché.

Il m'avait sauvé de mon enfermement, me redonnant de simple moment de bonheurs que j'avais oubliés avec le temps, ne pensant et ne vivant plus que pour cette bataille.

Je me repliais peu à peu sur moi-même, malgré que mes amis venaient me voir tous les jours, que Blaise, devenu mon confident, vienne lui aussi.

Je ne mangeais plus, ne sortais plus, ne souriais plus, ne vivais plus…

Alors qu'il était venu me persuader de manger ne serais-ce qu'un peu, Blaise me sortit de mon mutisme, me secouant de toutes ses forces.

Refusant cependant que l'on me touche, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le fauteuil en entourant mes jambes de mes maigres bras.

**- Hermione ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Fait le pour **_**lui,**_** je t'en prie ! Me hurla-t-il.**

**- …**

**- Cela ne peux plus durer Mia, il… Il est mort ! Aussi mal que cela puisse faire, il faut vivre avec.**

Ces quelques mots qui me faisaient l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur, et surtout l'emploi de ce surnom que seul _lui_ utilisait m'avais bouleversé au point que je fondis en larme en de violents sanglots accompagnés de spasmes me traversant tout le corps.

Il me prit dans ces bras en une étreinte fraternel, essayant de m'insuffler le plus de réconfort possible, malgré que lui aussi ait été affecté par _sa_ mort.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisis Harry, Ron et Ginny pour eux aussi me rendre visite et voir comment je me portais.

S'en suivit une longue dispute entre Ron et Blaise, en croyant que Blaise était le responsable de mon état.

Tandis que Harry et Ginny essayait de comprendre la présence de ce serpentard dans mon appartement et surtout dans mes bras, car oui, ils l'avaient tous les deux vus avant que Blaise ne se retire.

Une lueur d'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de ceux-ci.

Les cris fusaient dans la pièce, Ron voulait me protéger soi-disant, tandis que Blaise sachant ce qu'il _lui _avait fait essayé au maximum de se contrôler en sa présence.

Soudain tout s'arrêta, et Ron fît la chose qui ne fallait en aucun point faire : Il s'approcha de moi.

En effet, depuis cette tragédie qui avait détruit tout espoir d'avenir, je ne le laissais plus m'approcher, et dès lors qu'il avait la stupidité de le faire, j'entrais dans une rage noire, d'une haine sans nom, ne pouvant plus m'empêcher de souhaiter faire cesser de respirer celui-ci.

Blaise, ayant bien vu que je commençais à être prise de cette folie quasi meurtrière, stoppa Ron avant que cela ne lui soit fatale ; Qui sait ce que j'étais capable d'accomplir dans cet état.

**- N'approche pas si tu tiens à ta vie Weasley ! **Puis, s'adressant à moi : **Mia ! Mia ! Calme-toi, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu deviennes un assassin ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le pour tes amis ! Mione, regarde moi s'il-te-plait !**

Je sortis enfin de ma transe, en réaction aux paroles de mon confident. Malgré tout, je gardais un masque haineux sur mon visage normalement si joyeux.

Bien sur Ron ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il _le_ croyait du côté de Lord Voldemort.

Bien sur il ne pouvait pas savoir que notre relation avait réussi à_ lui_ ouvrir les yeux sur cette guerre et sur le camp des Aurors et celui des Mangemorts.

Bien sur il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'_il_ était devenu après cette prise de conscience un espion important de l'ordre.

Mais, je ne pouvais pas ne pas ressentir un désir profond de massacre dès que je le croisais, parce que dès lors que cette lumière verte sortit de la baguette de celui qui fut jadis mon meilleur ami, venant frapper ma raison d'être en pleine face, je ressentis le besoin de _le_ venger.

Et bien entendu Blaise avait compris cela et m'avait stoppé avant que je ne tue Weasley.

J'exécrais le fait que Ron respire encore et pas _lui_.

C'est ainsi que je prononçai les premiers mots depuis_ sa_ mort.

**-Je… Je ne peux pas Blaise ! Ne me demande pas ça. Je ne le pourrais pas et tu le sais…**

Ma voix était rauque, n'ayant plus l'habitude de la parole.

**-Mia… Il faut oublier… Pour ton bien…**

**-NON ! **Hurlais-je **Pour mon bien, ne me demande pas d'oublier ce que je suis, ce qu'il est pour moi. **

**-Mia…** Murmura-t-il.

Mes amis restaient dans un mutisme profond, cherchant un sens à cette discussion entre un Serpentard et une Griffondor autrefois ennemis, se parlant de façon civilisé et même amicale.

**-Je vous demande de me pardonner, tous. C'est au-delà de mes forces.**

Et sur ce je transplanai dans le cimetière détenant la dépouille du seul pouvant me rendre si heureuse mais aussi le seul pouvant me plonger dans un état de désespoir et de tristesse absolu.

Je m'approchais de sa tombe, simple mais belle comme il l'aurait voulu. Sa mère étant morte au début de la guerre et son père étant détenu à Azkaban, ce fut moi qui m'occupai de son enterrement.

Cela fût d'ailleurs la chose la plus difficile que je dus faire, sans le soutien de Blaise, je n'aurais surement pas réussi à finir jusqu'au bout cette tâche.

Sa tombe était décorée par un dragon que j'avais fait graver, symbole unique de notre attachement mutuel.

Un long sanglot s'échappa des tréfonds de ma gorge.

**-Mon dragon… Si tu savais comme ta disparition me fait mal. Tu m'avais pourtant promis de ne jamais me quitter. Tu m'avais juré qu'une fois cette guerre terminé nous vivrions heureux ensemble. Je ne peux vivre sans toi Drago… Murmurais-je.**

Mes jambes ne supportant plus le poids de mon corps, je m'effondrais, en larmes, sur l'endroit où_ il_ reposait.

**Pov Externe :**

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce tantôt occupé par une certaine griffondor se retrouvaient figées.

Mais soudain un « merde » suivi de plusieurs autres sortit de la bouche de Blaise.

**-Merde… Elle va le rejoindre….Merde**

**-De quoi tu parles, **s'énerva Ron qui ne comprenait plus rien depuis la réaction de celle qui fût sa meilleure amie il y a encore quelques semaines.

**-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous raconter… Il faut à tout pris la rattraper avant qu'elle n'arrive à accomplir ce qu'elle veut faire. Prenez ma main, nous allons transplanez.**

**-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Ginny, enfin sorti de son état de choque.**

Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Blaise murmurer « Cimetière, sur _sa_ tombe » qu'ils atterrissaient en un grand fracas excepté pour le Serpentard dans un cimetière qui, bien que sinistre à cause de sa fonction, dégageait tout de même un aura de magnificence et de calme absolue.

Le cimetière semblait être imperméable à toute la vie qui fourmillait à l'extérieur, comme appartenant à une autre dimension où tous les soucis disparaissaient pour laisser place à une plénitude sans fin.

Blaise semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose, sa tête n'arrêtant pas de bouger sans cesse, il marchait vite, ne se stoppant qu'un millième de seconde sur chaque tombe afin de pouvoir déchiffrer une chose connue de lui seule.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, nos trois amis griffondor reconnurent enfin ce lieu qui leurs semblaient si familier. Et pour cause, ils y étaient venu de nombreuse fois afin d'enterrer leurs amis du bien.

Ceci n'était pas un cimetière comme les autres, en effet, il n'accueillait que les personnes ayant combattu pour le bien et ayant perdu la vie dans cette guerre meurtrière.

Les trois griffondor furent étonné que le serpentard, étant normalement un Mangemorts les menant ici.

Mais bientôt, toutes ces réflexions se stoppèrent en même temps que la marche frénétique du jeune Zabini.

En cette froide soirée d'hiver dans le cimetière du bien comme beaucoup l'appelait, le calme se trouva troubler par un long et déchirant cri n'appartenant à nul autre que Blaise Zabini.

En effet, quelques instants plus tôt, il trouva enfin la jeune fille assise sur la tombe de son meilleur ami.

Mais tandis qu'il s'approchait, la jeune fille prononça les mots les plus meurtrier qu'il y ait en ce monde.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ».

***

**Fin.**

* * *

Alors dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez !

Al'


End file.
